Night Fall
by FlightAngel
Summary: Sirius and Remus are talking about a memory, involving Snape, Lily & James. A sort of fic taking place at the outskirts of the world


_Disclaimer—Does not belong to me! The ideas are mine, but the characters & others belong the J.K. Rowling! Does not belong to me!_

_Comments- One-shot, cute fic. A bit hard to follow but its just the style alright? OK!_

_-- Flight Angel_

Night Fall

_When the Night finally falls—I'll be the one to catch her._

Lukewarm—that's how you describe it. The air seemed to hover above them, waiting for them to join the mortals again.

But you wouldn't really call them immortal—no, they were as mortal as us, except both had somehow dislodged themselves from the 'real world' as they call it, to an area of empty space.

He nodded his head in agreement. No need for words here. Just thoughts.

As lukewarm as that bath you took in the Prefects' Bathroom after he poured ice into it and you, hot water.

Shut up.

Ha, ha.

Both sat in everlasting silence. They were floating, sort of, for there was no ground to stand on, and no sky to float in, so let's stick with the word 'floating'. Ah, the universe can be so complicated, yet so simple.

I'd actually describe it as—um, _warm_.

_Warm_? _Warm_? What's the meaning if you use such a simple word as _Warm_?

Not all things need to be complicated, Sirius.

Shut up, times two.

Both figures glared at each other. Their shapes were barely visible, A slim body and a lithe body. Both were those of men, young teenagers, actually, and they communicated yet not communicated, talked but did not talk. Life was simple, complicated, boring and exciting—all at the same time.

_Shut up, times two_? What the heck? Where'd you get that saying from, Padfoot?

Somewhere you do not want to know.

I do not want to know....

HA! Told ya!

The slim figure leaned back into nothingness, amused. The other growled at him playfully and flicked a finger onto the others forehead. Dramatically, he fell, but did not fall, stood up, but did not stand up, bounced around but did not—ah, you get my point? It is much clearer now, in which where they had separated themselves. They were above a tower made of stone, an old, ancient tower, and that tower was connected to a castle, large and withering away. What seemed to be students were crossing each other, bustling, laughing, yet they were not part of the world these two men were in, so time was stopped, but time still went. Complicated?

What were we talking about again?

The temperature it was when Lily let James touch her thigh.

Oh, _that_? I thought you were talking about that time Snape was hitting on...

ACK! Get... image... out... of... head...

What? Sirius, you all right?

Oh well, if it was _that_ time, it would definitely be BURNING HOT...

Shut up.

But it was _so_ funny when...

SHUT UP MOONY!!!!

Gotta work on your temper Sirius...

ARGH!

The slim figure shivered in fright. He did not want to remember that time. His feet tapped on nothingness, as the other smiled. The other had his arms crossed, golden hair flickering with the wind, though there really was no wind, and his legs looked as if he was sitting on something. But he wasn't sitting on anything.

I mean, really, Snape was just strutting down all smutty and all down that aisle

Shut up.

And then he just stopped at Lily's desk and was like—

Shut up.

"Hey, Evans, nice bun ya got there. Wouldn't mind taking it out for a while... if you know what I mean..."

Grr....

And then Lily was all fiery and you had to stop James from killing him...

Shut up.

Man! We were talking about that for weeks on end!

GRRRR!!!!

'Sirius' as was his mortal name, just tackled 'Moony' to the ground, but there was no ground, who let out a yelp, but was not at all surprised. He let him fight for a while, before throwing 'Sirius' against the wall, though there was no wall, and gained his posture. He strolled to him, but he couldn't stroll because, as I said many times, there was no ground, and let him up.

Loosen up Padfoot.

Stop talking about all that stuff, Remus, or I'm going to jump on you.

That did not sound right...

OMG! You have such a sick mind, Moony!

I'm not called Moony for nothing.

Shut up, you nitwit, you know we called you Moony because of... that...

Huh.

Leaning back (on something, I'm getting tired of the 'that but not that' thing ) 'Remus' chuckled and both of them floated over the courtyard. 'Sirius' viewed the spectacle with his eyes, and decided to fly up higher, over the Quidditch Court, where their friend 'James' was playing a furious match against Ravenclaw. Of course, the match hasn't happened yet, in real time, but it didn't stop the boys from seeing the future. They stopped at the edge, and 'Sirius' smiled cockily and floated alongside 'James' with 'Remus' rolling his eyes after him.

Hello James.

'James' could not see his friend hovering over him, and raced for the Snitch that fluttered in the corner.

Nice to see you again, old pal. Even though I just saw you three minutes ago, that's all right.

'James' was smiling up at a girl with flaming red hair and striking green eyes in the sidelines. 'Sirius' smirked.

You still aiming for Evans? Give it up, Potter, she'll never be yours. Unless you actually make a move, Snape'll have her in a flash.

'James' licked his lips with determination, then streaked across the court, crashing into one of the poles, but came up again—with the Snitch caught in his hand. The Gryffindor Sidelines cheered heartily, while Ravenclaw groaned. 'Sirius' pretended to shake 'James' hand, but ended up going through him instead. 'Remus' rolled his eyes. He had planted himself next to 'Lily' who was smiling sweetly at the black-haired boy at center court.

He won, Remus.

I know, Sirius. I saw.

I know you saw, I just wanted to check that you actually knew what you saw.

You're too confusing.

Confusing my arse, you moron.

_Moron_ is for little kids. _I_ am not a moron. Call me a smart ass, that's a bit more sophisticated.

GASP, OMG! The world has come to an end! Moony _wants_ me to swear at him! GASP!

Shut up.

Both men glared at each other. Then 'Remus' sighed, then started to float back to their tower. 'Sirius' gripped his arm.

Where are you going?

Back.

But—

But nothing. The spell's almost over.

What? Shoot—I was planning to go the girl's—

Pervert.

Shut up, like you don't dream of it too, Moony.

No, but—

But what?

Nothing.

Both scrambled back to the tower. Their images were noticeably starting to flicker as the mortal world was starting to pull back two stray spirits at its outskirts. 'Sirius' flickered constantly, while 'Remus' only flickered when a vein popped on his temple. The sun was rapidly setting. Night was starting to rise. 'Sirius' looked up.

I bet I can catch Night first when she falls.

What?

I said, When the Night finally falls—I'll be the one to catch her.

You're kidding me Sirius.

Nuh-uh.

Huh.

'Sirius' was starting to flicker so violently that he was barely visible.

See you on the other side, Moony.

Yah.

When 'Sirius' woke up from his seat in class, he looked up and a black orb fell on his head. He yelped and banged his head, earning concerned looks from his classmates. He rubbed his temple, and caught the black orb. It was a midnight color, with little white speckles painted all over it.

He looked up into the bemused face of 'Remus' who cheerfully stated, in his mind, but Sirius could here it loud and clear, even in this mortal world.

Well, Sirius.

Looks like you _did_ catch the Night.

fin

Fl A: ITS TOO SHORT! AUGH!

Fl A: I DIDN'T SPEND ENOUGH TIME ON THIS, AUGH!

Fl A: ITS SO DUMB!

Fl A: I should really stop complaining shouldn't I?


End file.
